The Soldier's Story
by TheOnlyCraw
Summary: A man wakes up in a new world with a whole new body. Unsure of what lies ahead of him, he sets off to make this new life better than his last. The only thing he knows is himself, but with incoming peril, will he be able to stay the same, or will he be but a shadow of his former self? WARNING:First story, might go up to M later on depending on me and the viewers want from the story.
1. Prologue

**Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter after only 1 day, i just couldn't sit with myself knowing i could've done better on the prologue. Nothing major changed I just added some things and made it flow better than previously.**

**This is my first story so don't expect the best, but I will try my best to put out good content. **

**This story is inspired by "The Legend's Beginning" by TheGreyOne don't bother looking for the story as the account was deleted for some reason and left the story on a cliffhanger.**

**Speech: "speech"**

**Thoughts: 'thoughts'**

**Memories: "_speech" 'thought'_**

* * *

Prologue: 20 years before the Great War

"_Don't worry, you'll get a second chance"_

Waking up was never easy for me, but today is by far the worst I have felt after waking up, 'Ugh, Where am I? I don't remember falling asleep.'

Suddenly the memories come flooding back and my eyes fly open as I tense my body, recalling the mission I was on. As I scan my surroundings I notice everything seems... peaceful, like there isn't a battle that was just going on. 'That can't be right, whats going on?'

Its only now that I realize everything seems bigger, and more flourished than I ever thought possible. I look to my left only to see what looks like an open egg on the ground, past that just a bunch of trees and bushes. Looking right I only see more trees and bushes, as I inspect them more I realize I've never seen trees or bushes like the ones around me. I notice that i'm in a open area with thick grass, I turn my head skyward and see that the sun is roughly halfway down its descent.

'What is this place?' I try to stand up, but it only serves to confuse me, I can't stand up straight correctly without becoming unbalanced. I inspect my body to see the problem, only to see brown fur, four short legs, and a big tan bushy tail.

I get a sinking feeling, 'What the hell happened to me?'

I quickly try to walk forward only to trip on my hand, no, paw. 'Its not a hand anymore, is it?' I silently think to myself. Off in the distance I lowly hear something walking towards me. I pick myself up, and tense my new body while crouching down uneasily, ready to attack if need be.

As the steps gets louder and louder, I ponder over the fact that I could hear whatever the thing is from so far. I didn't realize just how deep I was thinking until I jumped when a furry brown head peeked around a tree in front of me.

"Hi! What are you doing by my egg?" She asked with a light and cheery voice.

'Well that answers two of my questions...' I thought. She continued to stare at me with big brown eyes, waiting for my response. I took a moment longer to decide how to handle the situation, deciding to just act like myself, no lies, no deception.

"I... I honestly don't know how I even got here, wherever here is. Much less what I am."

She gave me a funny look before giggling, "You're silly, of course you should know what you are! You're an eevee!"

'An eevee? That doesn't help me at all.'

"Ookaay? So i'm an eevee, then where even are we?" 'She must be an eevee too, she looks just like me' She comes out from around the tree and proceeds to sit in front of me. I half think about how shes slightly smaller than me.

"We're in the forest of course. It's by the eastern kingdom; Estondril, I think."

"Oh... I don't actually know this place. I don't have anyone to talk to either." I see her ears droop as she hears that. Not wanting to make the situation awkward, I quickly change subjects.

"So, whats your name? 'Might as well get to know her'

She immediately perks up, with her tail swaying slightly. "My name is Moon, I think its a special name." She says with a bright smile, before it becomes sheepish, "Well actually I couldn't come up with anything else." She admits with a slight blush. "What's yours?"

I laugh slightly and decide to finally sit down, 'Despite it feeling funny to sit like this.' "It's nothing special really, just Ethan. Moon is a good name, it makes me think of the actual moon, and I always loved looking at the moon. It always helped me feel at peace," I say.

"Me too, its kinda why I could only come up with one name," she says, smiling at me. Its only now that I look at her closer than before, she has the same bushy tail as me, her ears are really big compared to her body. She has a big bushy, tan, collar around her neck, looking at myself I notice I have the same.

"How long have you been here?" she asks, causing me to look in her eyes again.

"I just woke up about a minute before you found me actually. I still don't know how I got there." I reply.

"Well... Do you want to go for a walk? I could show you around and all my favorite spots," she says. I give a nod in response, and she leads me all around. She first shows me a small looking cave not too far from her egg.

"This is my home, I found it after wandering from my egg a few days ago." she says. Looking at the cave I note that it is at the bottom of a hill. We then continue wandering all around, after a while she shows me a beautiful waterfall, complete with a rock sticking out the top, almost like a diving board. Looking at the bottom of the waterfall, it becomes a river that goes in the general direction of the cave. After watching the waterfall for a while Moon starts leading me again.

By this time I begin to notice its becoming dark outside. After probably twenty minutes of walking, we exit from the treeline of the forest and to an open field with a small hill.

"What's this place?" I ask Moon.

"Its where I come to watch the moon and stars," she replies to me, only slightly looking back at me, more focused on the sky. Once we get to the top of the hill she turns around.

"Go ahead and sit down, we can stay here for a while." Deciding to do just that, I sit, with Moon sitting just on my right. Looking up I start to see why she comes here to stargaze. It's absolutely stunning, the stars are out and lighting the sky. Looking around the sky I easily notice the moon, a full moon to be correct. As I look at the moon I feel all the stress of changing worlds and bodies, just, vanish, like it was never there in the first place.

I take a deep breath and sigh, causing Moon to look at me. "Its pretty neat isn't it?" she asks. I look at her eyes, only to be mesmerized by them. They're even more beautiful than the stars are. I can only nod my head dumbly as I continue to stare into her eyes. I didn't realize what I was doing until she turned her head back to the sky, I quickly feel my face heat up. Choosing to just enjoy the moment, I look back to the stars and bask in their beauty.

After hours of stargazing, we decide to travel back to Moon's home. After a surprisingly short walk back to the cave, we enter. While walking into the cave I look around, seeing nothing too special inside.

"Feel free to stay here, I could use a friend to be able to play with." She says as she goes to one side of the cave, lays down, and cutely yawns before closing her eyes. After a minute of me deciding where to lay down, I move over to the opposite side of the cave from Moon, and try to get comfortable. As I lay my head down, I hear Moon lightly snoring, causing me to snicker before closing my eyes.

'I think I could get used to this. It's... nice, not having to worry anymore.'

* * *

**Well that's the prologue. Feel free to review any kind of advice helps, especially since I'm new to the whole writing fan fiction thing.**

**I hope to have a new chapter within the new week, most likely sooner. **


	2. Memories and Decisions

**I said I would have it by the new week and I try my best to keep my promises.**

**Now what with school and looking for a job, I have plenty of time to think about the story and where I should take it. And man am I excited to write and share my ideas with you people.**

**With that aside, please enjoy chapter 1 of The Soldier's Story any kind of critique is useful. But please do not write profanities in the reviews, all it serves to be is an annoyance and waste of space.**

**Speech: "speech"**

**Thoughts: 'thoughts'**

**Memories: _"speech" 'thoughts'_**

_**Story picks up right after the prologue**_

* * *

Memories and Decisions: 20 years before the Great War

_I sigh deeply as I look out the window of the MRAP currently transporting me and the rest of my squad; a group of six men total. Our mission, to get into the city and retrieve the VIP that is being held hostage._

_Looking out the window does me no good, as all I can see is desert for miles, with the only sign of living being the city we are heading to, roughly five miles ahead._

_Thinking back on the years of training over my four re-enlistments, I realize just how little I can actually remember about the days during and before my days as a soldier. All the days seem to just flow from one another with only a few moments sticking out between them, but even those are far and few between._

_Growing up had never been the best for me, I struggled to make friends throughout my childhood, and the friends I did have would constantly belittle me. It didn't help that my family moved often before finally settling when I was in fourth grade, but the damage was already done. _

_I was quiet to most before slowly coming out of my social shell and getting a few people, throughout middle and high school, that I could actually call friends. I was always pretty smart in school, but social life never came easy, never got a date for a dance, no girlfriend, and still only a few people I actually talked to._

_Despite being so smart I could never actually figure out what I wanted to do with my life, so I did what I thought would help a lot of people, I joined the military. 'I endured all the shouting, insults, and poor living conditions... for this.' I thought, slightly bitter about my life, or lack there of._

_I get taken out of my thoughts by my commanding officer._

"_Be ready men. Command wants us to get in and out, quick and clean, hell we might even get to see our families if this goes smoothly." said Mac, the leader of my squad. I couldn't help but look up to the guy, aged thirty-five, slight stubble, standing just over six feet tall, with muscles covered in tattoos and a man who puts his comrades' lives above his own to boot. Then there's me, standing at five feet ten inches, aged twenty-six, little on the thin side, but still selfless when it matters._

_Looking at the city again, I realize we are only about a eight hundred meters from the city. As we near I notice that there doesn't seem to be any civilians roaming the streets. 'That's odd, this is one of the higher populated cities in the area'_

_Turning to look at the group, it isn't hard to tell they noticed the same thing. We ready our rifles while continuing to survey the outskirts of the city, looking for any signs of people._

_As we are two hundred meters out we start to see lots of movement through the windows of the buildings. Getting a closer look with a set of binoculars, it was at this point that we saw they were clearly armed. Wrath, another member of the squad, wears a beard with a five-eight stature, slightly larger than Mac in the muscle department though. He goes ahead and mans the upper gun on the vehicle and starts to fire on the multiple enemies. _

"_Stop this vehicle, Truck!" shouts Mac._

"_Yes sir!" says Truck, the black man of the group whose slightly larger than me, but almost as strong as Mac, quickly turns the vehicle parallel to the buildings to supply us with cover. Quickly exiting the vehicle, I step out to bullets landing all around the vehicle. I poke out by the rear of the vehicle to potentially take out a few enemies. _

"_We are under fire! I repeat, we are under fire!"_

_Running out of ammo, I quickly get back behind cover. I turn my attention to my left looking at Mac. Hes shouting into the vehicle's radio trying to get back up from the nearest base. With Truck and Boomer by the front of the vehicle, Boomer is easily the biggest man here, standing at six-four and has the biggest muscles in the group. Wrath on the main gun, and Bull supplying ammo, slightly smaller than Boomer at six-two, but is the best with weights._

_'This was supposed to be an in and out mission, we shouldn't have been ambushed like this.'_

_Finishing my reload I peek around the vehicle to potentially scout out any enemies. I quickly spot two enemy soldiers firing from out of a building's second floor windows at our one o'clock._

_I shout to the rest of my squad, "Two tangos spotted at our one o'clock!"_

_Wrath focuses on the enemy's position and unloads, taking down one and hitting the other in the shoulder. Taking a moment to look through my scope, I am able to see multiple enemy vehicles coming through the city's streets to our position._

_'Shit we need that back up right now'_

"_We need that backup right now sir! We got five enemy vehicles moving in fast!" I shouted to Mac._

"_Already incoming, ETA ten minutes!"_

_'We don't have ten minutes' I thought to myself._

"_We need to move forward and get to the buildings. We won't last ten minutes out here in the open."_

_Mac turns to Truck and Boomer, "Truck get this vehicle moving! Boomer! You, me, and Ghost will trail behind the vehicle and lay down cover fire with Wrath until we can get better positioning." _

"_Yes sir!" Truck get back into the vehicle and starts to move it in the direction of the buildings while the rest of us lay down cover fire. We are forced to move slow or run the risk of being out in the open. _

_After three minutes of slow moving, the enemy fire slowly stops. 'Damn, they're regrouping'_

"_Move! Move!" Shouts Mac, Truck speeds up the pace and we start running behind the vehicle. Only five seconds go by before the gunfire picks up. With Truck coming to a stop around fifty meters away from the nearest building. _

"_What's the hold up!? We still have six minutes before backup arrives." says Mac._

"_Mines sir! They're covering the outskirt of the city, vehicle will be able to only take a couple of those bastards!" shouts Truck. I check around the side of the vehicle and am able to see slight bumps in the ground all the way to the city._

"_Fuck!" looking up we see wrath, with a bleeding shoulder, ducking out of the way of anymore incoming fire. Looking into his eyes I can see slight fear come into his vision before its gone, 'A soldier who can't face the fear of death shouldn't be on the battlefield' I recall a saying from the drill sergeants back at boot camp. _

_I think through our options, the few there is._

"_Sir, I think our only option from here is to try and launch smokes in front of the buildings and run our way to the building straight ahead," I said to Mac. Mac looks at me and gives a single nod._

"_Bull, get your ass over here and get ready to throw some smokes, we all know you were a quarterback in high school, so you better hope you can still throw that far." shouts Mac to Bull, whose standing just to my left. He grabs four smoke canisters and pulls the ping on one before throwing it far left, with the next going to its right about ten feet. And the last two going on the far right, after about twenty seconds the most dangerous spots are blocked off by smoke._

_Taking this moment everyone gets out and around from the vehicle before hauling ass to the nearest building, while also trying to dodge mines and not get hit by bullets. _

_When we are about 20 meters away from the building, I hear a bullet whiz right past my body, only to hear a shout come from Mac, who was in the back of the group. Turning back, I see Mac took a bullet to the leg and had fell over, quickly rushing back I signal for the group to continue forward._

"_Get up sir! No man left behind!" I shouted at Mac, I reach down and pull him up and on top of my shoulders, after which I begin running again. Quickly getting into the one story building I set Mac on a couch next to Wrath, who is getting his wound haphazardly bandaged by Boomer. Looking at his leg I see the entry point is on his mid thigh, with an exit wound in the back of the same thigh._

"_You two are going to be okay, back up should be here any second now." I told them, then join Truck, and Bull in waiting for the smoke to clear out before firing again. After about a minute we start to hear helicopters off in the distance. With the smoke clearing out with start to see that there is significantly less enemies than there was at the start of the firefight._

_Spotting enemies we begin to open fire again. It was at this point that I see an enemy just fifty feet away from my window, cocking his arm back with a grenade. I turn and start firing, but I was too slow. _

_Time seemed to slow as I watched the grenade fly through the air and make it into the window, bouncing twice before rolling to the middle of the room. Not seeing any other options I start running to the grenade while taking off my helmet. Quickly diving I cover the grenade with my helmet and body, not a second later I feel a pain great enough to make me slightly black out. _

_I only slightly feel as my body is turned over by Mac, but I can't hear him over the ringing in my ears. I begin to feel very tired as I continue looking at Mac, who started shouting behind him. The last thing I see before darkness is Mac looking down on me as Truck puts a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head._

* * *

I wake up to a beam of morning light coming directly onto my eyes, thinking about the memories of my mission, I realize something. 'So I died? Then why am I here?'

Looking around I notice Moon isn't by the cave entrance. Deciding to wait, thinking she won't take too long, I rest my head on my paws. After ten minutes I begin to get bored.

'Thinking back I don't remember Moon actually showing me her whole cave, I'm sure she won't mind' Standing up I focus on the details of the cave. It isn't actually big at all, it has a smooth base from the entrance of the cave, to the back of the cave. With the cave itself only being about thirty feet deep with roughly a seven foot ceiling to it. I notice stray rocks here and there by the walls, and a few stalactites on the ceiling as well. Overall it, surprisingly, has a homey feeling to it.

After exploring I feel my stomach voice its disapproval, it wasn't until now that I realized I hadn't eaten since, well never actually eaten in this body before.

Deciding to try my luck and get used to my body more, I try to go hunting. It wasn't until around twenty minutes of seeing nothing but the cave on four different occasions, that I deduce that I need help. Finally I choose just to try and go back to sleep. After laying down I close my eyes and try to sleep.

I sat there, for what felt like hours, not even getting close to falling asleep. It was at this point that I heard a rustling from a nearby bush. Very soon, Moon pops out with what looks to be multiple different kinds of berry branches. One set looks like a yellow pear, another is like peach, and the last looks no different from grapes.

"What are those?" I ask.

"These are sitrus berries, pecha berries, and bluk berries. I wasn't sure what berry you like so I thought I would bring a few different kinds to see which you liked best. Oh and sorry if I was gone long, I was trying to make it a surprise for you." she said.

"That's fine, I am actually quite hungry anyways. I never got to eat yesterday before you found me."

"We might as well start now then."

Deciding to sit down at the base of a tree, Moon sits across from me and sets down the three different branches of berries down between us. After a few seconds she takes a pecha berry from the branch and proceeds to take a bite out of it, before moaning slightly from the taste, only to realize what she did and quickly blush.

"Sorry these are my favorite, I love the sweet taste."

Smiling I decide to try the sitrus berry. Picking one off the branch I then take a bite, not knowing what to expect only to receive a tasty and rejuvenating juice. 'Hmm, not too sour not too sweet, its okay.'

After swallowing I tell her my thoughts on that particular berry, "It wasn't too bad right in the middle of sweet, spicy, and sour."

"I didn't like it that much, there wasn't anything special about it."

I went to try a pecha berry, quickly biting into one, only to get an explosion of sweetness. 'Whoa, that tastes really good' I think before devouring, the rest of my berry.

Looking at Moon I notice she was staring at me. "What? It _is_ a really good berry."

She goes slightly red before shaking herself and going back to her pecha berries. I look down at the remaining branch of bluk berries and pull one off. Taking a bite I get a sweet taste, not as sweet and juicy as the pecha berry, but definitely still good.

"I think I like the pecha berries the best as well."

Moon looks up and smiles at me, "Really? They are really good aren't they?"

I smile with my teeth showing slightly. She looks at my teeth and immediately giggles and then soon starts laughing entirely.

"What's so funny?" I ask

"Follow me"

She leads me to the right of the cave entrance and over to a little lake with a river leading to it. Going by the water she nods towards the water. As I look at the water and smile I realize what made her laugh. The bulk berry made my teeth blackish-blue. I stick my tongue out only to see the same blackish-blue stain on my tongue.

Moon, who was watching the whole thing, bursts out laughing while I just look at her and pout slightly. Deciding to have a little fun I push her into the lake, causing her to come up sputtering and glare at me, only to see me smile, shrug, then jump in with her.

Moon quickly gets revenge by dunking me under the water, and soon we just splash and chase one another in the water for a while before getting tired and getting out. We lay out side by side in the sun, I enjoy the nice feeling of the sun on my body while it is still up in the sky.

After a while I look at the sun only realize the sun is already half way down the sky. Choosing to make the most of the time that we have left of the day, I try and figure out what to do, by asking Moon.

"What else do you want to do today Moon?"

"Oh... I don't know, how about..." She circles me and taps me on my head with her tail, "Tag! You're it!"

"Oh that is so not fair! I'm gonna get you either way Moon, just you wait!"

'Now that I think about it, I went from a soldier killing the enemies to playing like a child in a day' Figuring now probably isn't the best time to think about that I continue to chase Moon, who has a slight lead on me, but I'm slowly gaining.

I see Moon look back at me gaining on her, and she laughs. Once I get close enough to touch her I try and flick her with an ear, only for her to turn at the last second and for me to go head first straight into a tree.

"Ooowww! Ow ow ow, that hurt," I say as I clutch my head while sitting on my hind legs. Moon hearing that I was hurt quickly turned around and came over.

"Oh, Ethan are you okay!? I didn't mean to make you do that, I'm so stupid sometimes."

Gaining a sly grin on my face, "You're not stupid, and don't you worry cause I already feel better. You wanna know why?"

Moon looks at me before nodding her head.

"Well you see its because..." I paw her tail before quickly taking off while shouting behind me, "You're it!"

"Ethan! That's cheating! I was actually worried!"

"You cheated first, so it was fair game!" I replied while continuing to run away from Moon.

After another chase and a few tags by each of us, we decide we should probably head back to the cave. On the way, I noticed that Moon seemed to be in deep thought and looked to be getting sadder the closer we got to the cave.

"Hey, whats the wrong?" I ask, wanting to know what was bothering her.

She looks at me with sad eyes, "How long will this last?" she asks. I give her a confused look.

"How long does what last?"

"How long will you be here with me before you leave?" she asks completely serious now, a whole one-eighty from just ten minutes ago.

I look at her for a second before thinking, 'I never thought of that, will I stay here with her? I don't even know what I'm doing or how I even got here, much less how long I'm going to stay here'

Looking back at her, I see slight tears beginning to build, that's when I remember what she told me last night, _"I could use a friend to play with." _'She doesn't have anyone else to talk to... just like me, of course she wouldn't want me to leave, I don't know what got her thinking about that, but I don't want to leave,not anymore, so I won't'

"I don't want to leave, so get that out of your head." I tell her. She looks at me like shes the happiest eevee alive right now and quickly snuggles into my side as we walk before pulling away and blushing bright red.

After walking for twenty more minutes we finally arrive back at the cave, our home for the time being. We each lay down in the same spot as last night, but I notice she looks like she wants to ask something.

I watch her take a deep breath then turn to me, "Do you... Do you think I could lay next to you?"

'Wow I'm surprised she asked that of all things, not that I'm complaining'

"Of course you can, it is your cave after all," I say. Hearing that she got the okay, she hops up onto her paws and makes here way over to me. As she lays down she snuggles next to me. Once she is situated I decide to take a risk and wrap her in my tail and pull her close. "Goodnight Moon," I say.

I feel her tail wrap around me as well, "Goodnight Ethan."

As we fall asleep I think through the day up until this point, 'Don't worry Moon, I won't leave you alone as long as I have a say in it'

* * *

**Whew man that took some time to write up, I procrastinated typing until around 8 pm then just finished now at 1 20 am, it was time well spent though. I got over 3k words in this chapter so that's nice boost from the 800 that was the prologue.**

**Speaking of prologue I will most likely go back and edit and clean up the prologue cause I'm not gonna lie I couldn't done better at some of the spots in the prologue.**

**Anyways thank you for reading my and please F&F if you like the story, I will try to post by next week again, WITHOUT procrastinating, so maybe ill be able to get even more words in the week.**


	3. Sudden Meetings and Changes

**Thank you to those who have followed and favorite the story, it really helps me want to put out more content.**

**Also apologizes for being late, my uncle suddenly passed away on Thursday so I didn't really want to write for a day or two.**

**With that out of the way please enjoy chapter 3 of The Soldier's Story. Also to clarify the Pokemon in this story live on average of 80 years, unless they are legendary, or die by other means. The years are still the same length with same months, no change there.**

**Speech: "speech"**

**Thoughts: 'thought'**

**Memories: _"speech" 'thought'_**

* * *

Sudden Meetings and Changes: 15 years before the Great War

"Ethan"

'Ignore her and she will stop'

"Ethan wake up"

'Ignore her and she will stop'

"Ethan!"

'Dammit'

"Ugh, fine. I'm up, I'm up," I say, finally after ten minutes of torture. I look at her and remember how much we both have grown over the five years we have known each other, but I am still bigger than her, for obvious reasons. Always nice to point out and see her reaction.

"About time, I was trying to wake you up for the last ten minutes," she replies. I just grumble and get onto my paws, stretching my body as I do so. 'Yeah, I know'

"Come on we have things to do! Don't tell me you forgot what day today is," Moon shouts in my face. I give her a dry look.

"Of course I haven't forgot what day it is, for the past five years you have made sure I never forget. Not that I would either way. How could I possibly forget the day we met?" I say to her. She just shrugs and smiles at me.

"Well then let's go! We have so much to do and so little time."

She tries to pull me forward by pulling my ear, but I just flick my ear out of her mouth and quickly pounce her. She realizes whats going on too late as I already have her in my grasp, knocking us both to the ground. We role and flip on the ground for about a minute before we break up.

"There, now we can do whatever you want for the day," I say as Moon gives me the stink eye. She just humphs and turns away from me, tail held high and a slight bounce in her step. I watch her for another second before coming to my senses and following after her, feeling my face slightly heating. 'I can't be doing that. She probably sees me as a brother, not a love interest'

I walk up beside Moon and notice that we are on our way in the direction of the waterfall. 'Maybe we will go jumping from the top again... That was fun when we did it last year'

"Sooo... what do you have planned for us this time?" I ask Moon, she turns her head to look at me for a second before focusing forward again. I thought I saw her smirk before she replies.

"This time it is a surprise, but I think you'll enjoy it regardless, I know I will."

'Hmm, I wonder what it could be?'

After a while of walking I start to hear the waterfall in the distance. Thinking this is the thing she planned I decide to confront her on it.

"Ah, so you're having us go to the waterfall again eh? Not very surprising, but should be fun regardless," I say. I begin to see the waterfall through the trees and we climb the hill to get to the top. Looking back I just enjoy the sight of the forest for miles, not once missing the city life of my previous life.

"Ethan, come on we still have a ways to go," I hear Moon call out to me, turning around I give her a questioning look.

"But, I thought this is what we were doing?"

"Nope, now lets go, I don't want our day wasted."

Catching up to her, we continue forward for what seems like forever. After roughly an hour of walking and me pestering Moon to at least give a hint, we get to an opening between the trees with dirt leading off into the distance in both directions. 'Reminds me of... a... dirt road...'

Moon takes the turns left towards the east, trusting she knows where we are going I follow. Looking at the earth below our paws, I notice that it looks very worn and used. 'Clearly people travel here regularly'

"So what does this have to do with the surprise?" I ask. I see her ear flick, but she continues forward without looking at me.

"Asking me constantly won't do you any good other than making want to tell you even less just to annoy you. To be honest I barely know this area, other than what some pidgey told me," she finally responds.

"So we travel miles away, and we only roughly know how to get back home? Not the stupidest thing we've done, but its up there."

"I don't wanna here it Ethan, I'm pretty sure we are almost there anyways, look."

Looking ahead I see what looks like a kingdom off in the distance. Dumbfounded I look back to Moon, who now has a smile across her lips.

"Told you you would like it," she triumphantly says. I'm too surprised to really care, but am greatly touched that she went to such lengths just to make sure this day was extra special from the last four times we have done it.

Getting closer I am able to make out the huge walls that surround the kingdom, with a massive gate being the only entrance I can make out. Looking past the walls I am able to see the tops of the buildings in the city. I notice that a lot of the kingdom is in browns and greens, all but the stone. Even farther back I see the massive castle 'Holy... that thing is huge, it has to be at least twenty stories tall'

"That's Estondril, we haven't been to any civilizations our whole lives so I thought we should try to see how it is. Although I never expected it to be this big, I mean maybe the size of our field where we stargaze, but not this large," Moon says to me.

"I always thought you wouldn't ever want to leave our forest, we were so happy all the time despite it being just us."

"Well, there's no one else I'd rather spend all that time alone together with than you," Moon relies causing my face to heat up, before it heats up more when Moon snuggles into my side and begins walking right next to me.

I cough awkwardly, but don't let it get to my head. "I-I could say the same thing," I try to reply smoothly, but I end up stumbling slightly over my words.

I see her smile get wider, and if possible even brighter than it already was. I feel her tail attempting to wrap around mine, smiling I let her do so. We continue walking for thirty minutes before we get to the the first signs of buildings, little cottages to be exact. Both humans and pokemon are seen together playing or working on their small gardens. Some are moving crops, others are fixing certain odds and ends. Overall the place is nice and friendly, with multiple people and pokemon seeing us and talking to each other. Even a few come up to say good morning

"Wow, its so nice here," Moon says, looking towards me, I turn my head towards her and choose to just nod. We move closer and closer to the gates, I notice that, despite being so large, there is still a bunch of people and guards at the gate.

"We don't need anything to get in do we?" I ask Moon, who just shrugs in response. I sigh and hope for the best. Once we get to the crowd, we decide to wait in the group as it seems to be moving through the gates. Soon enough we get to the guards at the front, who quickly notice us before calling out to a pokemon guard.

"Hey, we got two eevees here! Never seen 'em before either!"

I groan, just wanting to get into the city to see the sights and find something to do. I realize Moon is tense against me and I look at her to see why. That's when I notice many of the people and pokemon are now staring at us in line.

"Wonder what's going on... Moon are you sure you want to do this?" I ask, Moon turns to me and nods albeit a little shyly due to the stares. That's when I hear many gasps, I look around confused, only to see everyone staring at me in disbelief.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" I ask Moon.

"I don't know, it's okay if you want to leave now I'm beginning to get a little uncomfortable here."

"You two won't be going anywhere," A voice ahead of us says. We look forward to see a green pokemon, with green blades on his forearms. Wondering what pokemon that is, I quietly whisper to Moon.

"What pokemon is that?" She glances at me before relying.

"He's a sceptile."

Looking him in the eyes, I realize just how small I really am compared to everyone else. Me and Moon are towered by them, seeing no options I decide to comply with the guards.

"Why not? We just wanted to visit the kingdom for the first time." I ask him, his eyes narrow slightly before he replies.

"You talk the language of humans, yet you are a pokemon. How is that possible?"

"I didn't even know I was talking in the human language, I understand Moon here perfectly fine, same with you."

"The king will want to see you, now we will escort the two of you to the throne room," he announces, before turning around and speaking to the other pokemon guards.

"Now hold on! We just wanted to visit for a day and be outta here not get mixed up in all this extra stuff just because I speak the human tongue."

Hearing this, he turns around while openly glaring at me.

"We are taking you there regardless if you want to go or not. Now just make everyone's lives easier by coming with us without a fight," he says in a slow and menacing voice.

I open my mouth one more time before feeling Moon's tail pulling on mine to get my attention. I turn to Moon who looks at me with slightly sad eyes. We stare into each other's eyes for a few seconds before she softly speaks.

"It's okay Ethan, let's just follow them to get it over with so we can have our big day." Not having the heart to disappoint Moon, I solemnly nod. She just rubs her head into my neck tuft and nudges us forward towards the guards, who were watching the exchange. I thought I heard someone go "awww", but I choose to ignore it, and the slight heating of my face as we begin to follow the guards.

We follow the guards for about fifteen minutes before finally making it to the throne room. Opening the grand doors to the throne room, the guards begin to line up on each side of a large carpet leading to the base of the small set of stairs to the king and his throne. I focus on the king, a man who is of average size, and a grand beard that is partially brown, with much of its base graying due to his old age. When I look into his eyes I only see kindness in them, nothing malicious at all. His "crown", if it could even be called that, is just a headpiece adorned with green jewels. 'Maybe emeralds?'

Looking around I see tinted windows depicting warriors and some pokemon. The throne room itself is full of paintings and has a balcony about fifty feet above us looking down into the open area. Looking at the throne, I become amazed, as it looks like it is made from a tree with the top of the throne turning into roots that thin out the higher up the wall they get, before stopping roughly fifteen feet above the throne. There is a seat to its right which is of the same design, but slightly smaller, yet no less memorizing.

By this time the guard who initially saw us at the gates walks up to the king, taking off his helmet as he does so, revealing an older looking guy, with a handlebar mustache and slight wrinkling. As he gets to the base of the stairs he drops down onto one knee while looking at the ground.

"My king, I have news of visitors from an unknown location," the guard says.

"Ah Arminius, the captain of the guard. What causes you to bring these visitors to me?" The king says with a warm smile to the captain, Arminius.

Taking that as his queue to stand, Arminius explains what occurred not twenty minutes beforehand.

"You see sir, these two visitors are pokemon, hence why we don't know where they came from, but the odd thing is, one of them speaks in the human language." Hearing that the kings eyes widen, and he quickly turns to his two visitors, me and Moon.

Being the one who can talk to humans, I decide to speak up. "Um, yeah apparently I can speak human. I didn't know about this until I came here though." I hear a few of the guards behind us grumble, probably due to my formalities to their king. Whom is obvious to it as he gets a joyous smile, almost rivaling Moon's own.

"Quite the find indeed, Arminius. Now tell me little one, what is your name and why do you come to my grand kingdom?" I grow slightly annoyed at bring called little, but I decide to let it slide this time.

"My name is Ethan. Me and my friend Moon came here to celebrate our meeting five years ago. Its a special day for us, and now we are stuck here when we just want to have fun for the day before leaving." As the king listened, he kept a small, slightly sad, smile on his face.

"Ah I see, I too had a companion I brought with me everywhere, but... she passed away some years ago due to an unknown illness. She was the only one to ever contract it and the doctors could never figure out what it was or why only her. Anyways, I will allow you two to go and have fun on your special day. It was interesting to meet a pokemon that speaks our language, its unheard of."

"Thank you for letting us go, we may visit in the future, but for now, me and Moon have a lot we have to get done and only a few more hours to do it. Hope you have a lovely day." I say as politely as I can to the king. Who just nods and gives us and his guards a wave of his hand to dismiss us all.

Turning around I walk back to Moon, who looked ready to sprint out of the throne room. 'Oh boy, this is gonna be interesting'

Once I get close enough, Moon grabs my ear and begins pulling me out the door, only to realize we have no clue how to get out of the castle. She looks around for a pokemon guard before seeing the sceptile from before. Walking over, he notices us come up and waits for us to start.

Moon eventually asks, "Um, do you know how to get out of here, and maybe some things to do in the kingdom?" Looking down at her, I see his gaze remains emotionless. 'Wonder what made him like that'

"Go left from here, then at the intersection of halls take a right and continue straight until you get to the main area at the front of the castle. From there you should be able to spot the doors to exit the castle. To answer your second question, just go by the gates, that's where everything to see is in this kingdom." Moon smiles before thanking him and turning back to me.

"Lets go Ethan! We have so much to do and our time is even less than before!" Moon begins running down the hallways, with me chasing after her. Quickly following the route from the sceptile we are easily able to get back to the gate.

Looking around, we are able to see that there isn't much to do, but many things to see. From wrestling, to throwing horseshoes, to plays and archery contests. But the thing that really caught my eye was a paper that says pokemon battles that is nailed into a wall to our right.

"Hey Moon, why don't we go watch one of the pokemon battles? That seems like it would be entertaining," I say to her. She thinks for a second before nodding.

"Okay, it apparently is located outside the city on the right side of the gate. It also says the next one starts right after the sun is at its highest point."

Looking up to judge how long we have, I realize that the sun is at its highest point in the sky.

"Oh boy, we gotta go if we want to get there on time," I say. We begin traveling through the gate towards where the fights were said to be held. Looking right after exiting the gate I see a large crowd in the distance and hear shouting coming from them. I point it out to Moon, and we go in their direction. Getting to the crowd, I paw at a person's leg to catch their attention. They look turn around and look around before he notices us at his feet. Seeing that I got his attention I take this opportunity to say something to him.

"Excuse me sir, but do you know anywhere that me and my friend could watch the fights without fighting for a spot to see?" I can tell that he was surprised that I actually asked him a question by the shocked look that crossed his face for a second. Rather than staying shocked he answers my question to him.

"Well all pokemon sit on the other side of the crowd. They sit in order by size, and seeing as you two are quite small. I think you two will get to sit in the front."

I thank the man for the information before me and Moon begin our way to the other side of the crowd. It takes us a minute, but we finally make it to the pokemon side. Not knowing any of these pokemon, I just ask the first one, a very large, orange and blue dragon looking pokemon.

"Hey, where can me and my friend sit?" The pokemon turns to face us, before relying in a surprisingly feminine voice.

"Smallest in the front. Here just come on the left side and nudge the pokemon in your way they all know the rule so they'll let you pass."

Me and Moon do as she said and move through the crowd until we get to the front of the group and sit down side by side. To my right sits a a fox looking pokemon, with orange and red fur, and six tails. To Moon's left sits another eevee.

Wanting to know what kind of pokemon sits to my left I ask Moon, "Hey what pokemon is sitting to my right?" She looks over my shoulder at the pokemon.

"She's a vulpix."

'A vulpix huh'

Deciding to just look towards the two pokemon preparing to fight in the circle. I see that they are both big, one looks like a giant blue turtle with cannons coming out of it's shell, the other looks just like the large pokemon we saw earlier that allowed us to pass her, only even bigger.

"The large orange and blue one is a charizard, the other is a blastoise," Moon suddenly says. I give her a questioning look causing her to become slightly red at the cheeks.

"I knew you were going to ask, so I decided to just say it right away."

"Oh, well I guess you were correct." As this leaves my mouth I hear everyone around us go quiet and look back to the pokemon in the circle, who have begun to circle one another. They glare at each other, before each gives a roar at the other, to try and intimidate them.

Neither flinch or falter in their steps.

After several minutes of circling, they suddenly stop. Moments later the charizard takes to the air with another roar. The blastoise just continues to glare at him, before leaning froward slightly causing it's massive cannons to point towards the flying dragon. Taking only a moment more, he begins to fire large sprays of water into the air at his opponent. The charizard sees this coming and narrowly avoids the sprays.

Continuing to dodge, the charizard looks to be searching for something. Suddenly he flies downward at an angle right at the blastoise, only needing to angle his body slightly to avoid a final spray coming from the cannons. The blastoise realizes the problem a second too late, as before it can go into its shell its hit by the charizard's wings. The blastoise stumbles back a step, before rushing forward and delivering a crushing headbutt to the charizard's head once he landed.

Charizard roars as he clutches his head, only to feel a torrent of water pummel into his body, causing him to be launched several feet backwards, landing on his back. The blastoise turns his back to his opponent and begins showing off to the crowd by roaring and spinning in his shell, before coming out and launching shots of water into the sky.

I hear a sound and turn my head away from the display of power, and look at the charizard. He is slowly pushing himself up, watching his tail flame, I notice that it got much bigger and brighter than before. After a few seconds, the charizard is able to force himself onto his feet and turns to the blastoise, who finishes his show and begins to turn back to the charizard. Seeing this charizard uses the extra boost in power he got and has fire accumulate around him quickly before lauching forward and becoming a massive fireball.

The blastoise, probably thinking he has won, finally turns expecting to see a knocked out charizard, only to have his vision filled with a fiery mass flying towards him at a very fast rate. Not having the time to dodge, he chooses to just cross his arms in front of his body to try and block as much of the damage as possible.

I watch as the ball of fire hits the blastoise's arms and see him visibly flinch and be forced back. They continue the stalemate until charizard slowly starts forcing the blastoise back even further. Quicker than I thought possible, I see the blastoise lose it's footing and slip in the dirt, allowing the charizard to finally able to connect to his body.

The crowd thankfully saw what was going on and moved out of the way long before the blastoise was launched back, landing on his back with swirls in his eyes, roughly thirty feet out from where the edge of the crowd used to be. The crowd quickly begins to shout and cheer out for the victorious charizard, who ended up walking over to the blastoise to help him back to his feet and get him to a healer.

"Wow, that... was... amazing," I hear the vulpix beside me say. I couldn't not agree with her.

"You can say that again. All that took place in the span of like five minutes." I say to her, causing her to look at me.

"Hi, I'm Ethan," I greet her casually. She looks me up and down before replying.

"I'm Flare. I've never seen you around here before, are you new here?" she asks me.

"Oh yeah I came here with my friend Moon for a day to have some fun for our fifth anniversary of knowing one another," I reply, nodding my head towards Moon. Moon hearing her name looks towards me and Flare, giving a paw wave at Flare, who returns it.

"So how have you two been liking you big day?" Flare asks us. Me and Moon look at each other before shrugging.

"It could be better so far. This is the first thing we have been able to do so far since we had to see the king because apparently I talk in the human tongue as a pokemon. After that whole debacle we saw the paper for this and decided to see the fight, and man was it worth coming to," I say and look at Moon who smiles at my enthusiasm towards the fight, before jumping into the conversation.

"We don't have too much more time before we have to go back to our home, we still have the walk back and we need to get there before dark," Moon says to Flare.

"Why before dark?" Flare asks.

"Well me and Ethan always stargaze at night, it helps us wind down from the day."

"Aww that's sweet, are you two a couple then?" After Flare asks, me and Moon quickly look at one another, and I feel my face light on fire as I notice Moon turn red. Flare seeing this just hums to herself.

"Well I'll let you two deal with that, but I hope you guys enjoy the rest of your day." Flare says before I see her walk off. Looking back to Moon I see that she still hasn't stopped blushing. We look into each other's eyes and just take in the emotions flooding through the other's gaze. Smiling softly to one another we decide to try and find other stuff to do, or watch.

Throughout the rest of our time at Estondril we just watch all we can for the next few hours. After the pokemon battle we went to watch a play about how the king rose to power after becoming a hero in a war over the forests that surround the kingdom. Once that was done and over with we decided to watch the archery contest, both for pokemon and humans. A very skilled human ended up winning the contest after getting a bullseye from over two hundred meters away. Impressing everyone who watched. We even tried some of the city food that some people were willing to give us to try since we didn't have any money to buy the food. It was all okay until Moon got a taste of a pecha berry pie, the poor lady who gave her some had to fend it off from Moon for ten minutes before she finally tired out and gave up, not without vowing to get a pie for herself next time we come here though.

By this time the sun was halfway down it's descent and me and Moon decided to call it a day as we begin to walk back towards our home. After around an hour and a half of walking we finally get home, noticing that dusk has rolled around I mention how we should head off to the field if we want to get there on time. She quickly agrees and we begin off.

Once we get to the field and settle down, we start reminiscing over the day.

"I gotta admit, it was worth the surprise, despite the guards taking some of our time away," I say to Moon. She smugly looks at me before replying.

"I knew you would like it, why do you think I made it a secret in the first place?"

"Cause you're cute like that," it slips before I can think about what I was saying. Moon quickly turns to look at me, before slowly looking back at the stars that are beginning to show. I feel like an idiot to ask, but after what I said I finally want to put it to rest.

"Moon," I say, causing her to look at me.

"Yeah Ethan?"

"How do you-... What are-..." Failing at asking what's on my mind I take a deep breath before taking a risk that could cost me my whole new life.

Releasing my breath I open my eyes to see Moon looking at me, with her starry eyes looking just as beautiful as the first time I saw them, five years ago. Staring into her eyes I begin to lean in towards her, steeling myself for what I'm about to do and her possible reactions to it. When I'm a few inches away from her I quickly shut my eyes and close the gap between our lips, I feel her jolt as our lips connect. I stay there for what felt like forever before I finally feel Moon begin to push her lips into mine.

My mind becomes full of the memories I have made with Moon in my new life, and just how much she means to me. After an eternity of bliss we slowly break apart, I open my eyes to see her slightly teary eyes staring back into mine.

"Moon, I-I've been holding this in for so long, these five years with you have been the best five years I could have ever asked for. I-I just want you to finally know that... I-I l-love you. I love you Moon," I feel a great weight lift off my chest as I finally say the words that I have been wanting to say for a while now.

I see more tears stream down her face as she begins to cry. For a split second I think I may have messed up before those thoughts are washed away when Moon clings to me cries into my chest.

"I-I love you too Ethan," Moon says, choked up from her tears.

Pulling her even tighter against my body, I begin to both feel and see a bright light emanating from both me and Moon. Pulling back slightly, Moon notices as well before I can't see her anymore and close my eyes to protect them from the bright light. After a few seconds I notice the light through my eyelids dim considerably before opening them again. Only to get shell shocked at what I see.

Looking at our bodies I notice that me and Moon both got shorter black fur covering our bodies. Looking more I see brightly glowing yellow rings on our bodies. After a few moments I see Moon begin to reopen her eyes and instead of the brown eyes I was used to looking at for the past five years, I see deep red eyes looking back at me.

"M-Moon?" I cautiously ask. She continues to stare at me before finally hugging me tightly, making it hard to breathe. After a few seconds of little breathing she finally loosens her grip only slightly.

"Ethan this, this is the best day of my life. I can't begin to describe how happy I am right now. I always wanted to be an umbreon, and I'm so glad you were here to see me become one, even evolve into one yourself," Moon smiles the biggest I've ever seen on her face, and the stars only seem to amplify the brightness of it. I feel my lips tugging upwards as I can't help but smile as well, seeing her so happy.

"Let's sleep here for tonight, we haven't done that before and I've always wanted to," Moon says to me. I look up to the moon and see it shining brightly down onto us.

"I can get behind that," I say back to Moon.

I let her out of my grasp to allow her to flip so her back is against my chest. Once she is situated a pull her the closest I have ever been able to and wrap my tail in hers. I feel her tail tighten on mine, and feel her push her back into me one last time before settling down.

"Goodnight Ethan, I love you," Moon says.

"I love you too," I reply

'There's no way we will ever be able to top this day. And I couldn't have it any other way'

"Goodnight Moon"

* * *

**Wooo boy gotta love the neck aching from a few hours of typing and editing.**

**Anyways, thank you for getting through the chapter and being patient with me while I try and put out good quality chapters for you guys.**

**Please F&F and review, ever tip helps me out. I will try to have a new chapter by next week, hopefully it is even longer than this one, but who knows. Only time and my effort will tell.**


End file.
